User blog:BeastMan14/St. Valentine's Day Massacre Special! The Chicago South Club vs The Greek's Organization!
Quinn vs Greek.png Iraq vs Sergei.png The day before the anniversary of Al Capone's infamous power-play, I bring you a battle for the control of Chicago. This week on Deadliest Fiction, I bring you a deadly no-holds barred showdown between massive, decades old criminal empires! The Greek's Organization! The massive European crime syndicate responsible for much of the drug trade in Baltimore! Chicago South Club! The criminal empire founded in Prohibition-era Chicago that continues to control the city with an iron fist! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Introduction The Greek's Organization The Greek's organization was a large crime syndicate with roots all over Europe and America, with its exact size unknown. It, notably, had an organization in Baltimore run by the mysterious Greek and his right-hand man Spiros Vondas. The Greek's would use corrupt stevedore Frank Sobtoka to smuggle in drugs and other commodities, which were often sold to fence Geroge "Double G" Glekas. The group also had a prostitution ring run by Ilona Petrova. After a feud between Sobtoka and police commissioner Valcheck, Valcheck devoted resources to investigating Sobotka, which caused the police to accidentally discover the Greek's organization. As the police begin to build a real case, Ziggy Sobotka's prideful murder of Glekas causes a divide between the Greeks and Frank Sobotka, and the arrests of most of the organization forces the Greek to kill Frank and leave alongside Spiros, causing the brief collapse of the Baltimore aspect of the group. The duo would later return and rebuild the organization after forming an alliance with kingpin Marlo Stanfield. Chicago South Club The Chicago South Club was a criminal organization created in the early 20's after the St. Valentines Day Massacre. It was founded by Bugs Moran and several other criminal leaders to combat the increasing strength of the Italian mafia. As the Club grew in power, Al Capone grew increasingly fearful before ultimately ordering a hit on the Club's leadership, a massacre of which Lucky Quinn was the only survivor. After several more years of conflict, the South club prevailed and absorbed the Chicago Outfit. In the modern day, Quinn continued to rule through blackmail and murder. After a failed attempt by Aiden Pearce and Damien Brenks to hack the Merlaut hotel, Quinn has Brenks crippled and sends men to kill Pearce. Aiden, however, survived, and embarked on a quest to avenge his niece's death. Uncovering evidence of political corruption, Aiden brought down the Black Viceroys and Pawnee Militia, allies of the Club, before confronting Quinn, wiping out his men, and hacking his pacemaker, stopping the old man's heart. After Quinn's death, the club nearly collapses, with his son Niall attempting to take control. Leadership The Greek's Organization Leader: The Greek = The Greek is the mysterious leader of the organization. Little is known about his background, though he himself has stated that he is not Greek. Much of the day-to-day operations of the organizations are handled by his right-hand man Spiros Vondas, though he is willing to take charge of things himself if the situation is dire enough. At some point, he made an alliance with Frank Sobotka, a stevedore desperate to keep his union afloat, offering him money in return for allowing the Greek's men to take crates containing trafficked drugs and women. On top of this trafficking, the Greek also supplies numerous drug dealers with product, including Proposition Joe, who in turn gives the product to Stringer Bell and the Barksdale Organization. However, this status quo is swiftly brought down when a prostitute is murdered on her trip to Baltimore, and thrown into the harbor. Desperate to cover his tracks, the man in charge of the boat destroyed the air pipe responsible for leaving the other women in the crate with oxygen, suffocating them. The police discover the crate, and it begins a criminal investigation on the Greek's organization. A disgusted Greek sent his top enforcer Sergei to track the man down, then savagely beat and killed him. Meanwhile, the FBI gets involved in the case, interested in the supposed political corruption of Sobotka, and Frank's son Ziggy and his nephew Nick begin to work with the Greek in stealing cars and dealing drugs. When Geroge Glekas, the Greek's fence, ripped off and insulted the prideful Ziggy, Ziggy killed him in a fit of rage. With police attention now entirely on them, the Greek and Spiros quickly threw the FBI off their trail by tipping them off to a massive Colombian drug shipment, and took the time to clear out their warehouses and dispose of tapped phones. Frank, desperate to save his son from jail time, offers to give up everything he knows about the Greek in exchange for a reduced sentence, only for a corrupt FBI agent to tip off the Greek, enabling them to kill Sobotka before he can give up any information. Deciding the heat on them is too great and with Sergei, Ilona Petrova, and numerous other organization members arrested, the Greek and Spiros flee Baltimore, though they would later return to ally themselves with drug kingpin Marlo Stanfield. Weapon: *Hunting Knife |-| Enforcer: Sergei Malatov = Sergei Malatov is a driver and enforcer for the Greek's organization. Little is known about his early life, other than that he once spent 4 years in a Ukranian prison, and considers American prisons weak by comparison. Whenever a crate belonging to the Greek's organization arrives in Baltimore, he is the one to pick it up. When the crate containing the 13 prostitutes arrives in Baltimore, the Greek's contact doesn't give the all-clear, forcing Sergei to leave it for the police to find. After the bodies are discovered, a disgusted Sergei is sent to track the man down and savagely beat him, then bring him to the Greek and Spiros. After the man explains what happened to the women, the Greek kills him, and has Sergei dispose of his corpse by cutting off his hands and face and dumping it into the river. Meanwhile, Sergei also has a surprising friendship with drug dealer Proposition Joe, and intervenes in a feud between Nick and Ziggy Sobotka and Joe's nephew Cheese Wagstaff, convincing Joe to compensate Nick for Cheese destroying his car. During the police investigation, Detective Bunk Moreland discovers video evidence of Sergei beating the man who killed the prostitutes, and manages to link numerous murders to him through a tapped phone call to a dealer. Officer Jimmy McNulty and FBI Agent Terrance Fitzhugh track him to his home, and after a brief fight, manage to arrest him. In order to not get the death penalty, Sergei sells out the Greek and Spiros meeting spot, only for them to have fled. Sergei is sentenced to life without parole, though he later manages to broker a deal in prison between Marlo Stanfield and the Greek. NOTE: For the sake of the battle, we will assume that the Greek's FBI contact pulled strings to have Sergei released as a federal witness. Weapons: *Melee: Metal Pipe. *Ranged: Beretta 92FS. Chicago South Club Leader: Dermot "Lucky" Quinn = Dermot Quinn was born in Galway, Ireland in 1938. At a young age, his family moved to Chicago, and his sister died while they were young. When he was young, he survived a shootout and earned the nickname "Lucky". He later became boss of the Chicago South Club and struck a deal with CtoS creator Blume in order to gain access to it. He would then use the CtoS to blackmail Mayor Donovan Rushmore after his murder of Rose Washington. He would also begin working with Black Viceroys leader Dermot "Iraq" Wade on a human trafficking ring, and often had Iraq send men to assassinate targets. Two men, Aiden Pearce and Damien Brenks, would later try to rob the Merlaut customer's bank accounts, while Iraq and Quinn assumed they were trying to steal their blackmail. Quinn sent an assassin to kill Pearce and had men cripple Damien. The assassination attempt narrowly failed, and Pearce's nephew Lena was killed instead. Aiden swore vengeance, and began to uncover evidence of the corruption in Chicago, ultimately tracking Quinn down as he made a speech at the Merlaut and wiping out his men before finding Quinn hiding in a safe area and hacking his pacemaker, causing him to die of a heart attack. Weapon: *Cane Dagger. |-|Enforcer: Delford "Iraq" Wade = Delford was born in 1987 and was raised alongside his cousin Tyrone "Bedbug" Hayes. When he got older, he joined the military and fought in the Iraq war, being honorably discharged. After being discharged, he became leader of the Black Viceroys, and re organized the group from small-time criminals to a borderline paramilitary force. At some point, he partnered with South Club leader Lucky Quinn, while actively planning to betray him and use his blackmail to control the city. His attempts to hack into the Merlaut were disrupted by Aiden Pearce and Damien Brenks, and he sent men to kill Pearce. When the attempt failed, Aiden swore to track down his niece's killers, and used Iraq's cousin Bedbug to infiltrate his tower and uncover information about why Aiden was nearly killed. After discovering that Bedbug was a mole, Iraq grilled him for information, then let him go. Deciding to do things personally, Aiden stormed the tower, assisted by Jordi Chin, where he was confronted by Iraq. After a brutal gunfight with his enforcers on the roof, Aiden personally fought Iraq and killed him, presumably putting an end to both his plans and the Viceroys. Weapons: *Melee: Briefcase. *Ranged: Colt M1911. Weapons of the Troops The Greek's Organization *Melee: Steel Pipe. *Close-Range 1: Colt M1911. *Close-Range 2: H&K USP. *Mid-Range 1: MAC-11. *Mid-Range 2: Mossberg 500 Cruiser. *Long-Range: Heckler & Koch G36 (Stolen from Baltimore Police Department.) Chicago South Club *Melee: Baseball Bat. *Close-Range 1: Beretta Px4 Storm. *Close-Range 2: SIG-Sauer P250 Compact. *Mid-Range 1: Brügger & Thomet MP9. *Mid-Range 2: Benelli M4. *Long-Range: Remington ACR. X-Factors The Greek vs Lucky Quinn = Explanation: *While Quinn is a feared and respected leader, he has shown that he considers his men to be largely expendable, killing them for their failures and sacrificing them to hold off Aiden long enough for him to escape. The Greek considers the people in his organization a family, being personal friends with Spiros to the point that he hears him out on the topic of the Sobotka family rather than just killing them and personally thanking and doting on the other organization members for a job well done. *The Greek has likely been in the game for some time, but its unlikely he's been a criminal since Prohibition like Quinn, who survived attempts on his life and clawed his way to the top of the criminal world. Even in modern times, he continues to personally mastermind a massive criminal empire, while keeping the government in his back pocket on the side. *Both men are unflinchingly ruthless when it comes to threats to their gangs, and will stop at nothing to stay on top. *Lucky Quinn is a man well into his 90s, and with a deadly heart condition to boot. The Greek is seemingly fit for a man his age, with no clear evidence of him being unhealthy. *Both men are fairly smart, having built a criminal organization from the ground up and maintained it despite numerous threats. |-| Sergei vs Iraq = Explanation: *Sergei is an experienced criminal, but Iraq has not only controlled the Viceroys for several years, but also fought in the Middle East. While many of you know that I don't consider being in the military to equal instant experience, Iraq was able to confirm that he did indeed fight in several conflicts, and was actually discharged with honors. *Sergei at times comes across as dumb muscle, bragging about murders over the phone (a rule several criminals harshly enforce) and savagely beating a victim in view of a camera without looking around. Iraq is a skilled tactician, having organized the Viceroys as a deadly fighting force and began actively planning to take over Chicago. He is also shown to be a skilled hacker, holding his own against Aiden Pearce. *Sergei, for all his faults, is unfailingly loyal to the Greek and Spiros, unflinchingly following their every order and refusing to betray them until threatened with the death penalty. Iraq, meanwhile, was planning to overthrow Lucky Quinn at the first opportunity. *Sergei is simply a hardened criminal, while Iraq is ex-military. Easy edge. *Both men are unfailingly brutal, capable of killing anyone who threatens them, regardless of their innocence. |-| Troops = Explanation: *Both troops are full of experienced criminals, but the South Club is operating in an area with larger threats to deal with and having to struggle with other gangs and the police. The Greek's gang mostly just works out any conflicts with any other gangs, and rarely conflicts with foes. *Both gangs are willing to kill innocents without any regrets, so they're equal here. *Both gangs, despite the pressures of their leaders, are unfailingly loyal to them and are willing to lay down their lives for them. Notes *Voting ends February 24th. *Special thanks to BG for the title card. *It will be set before the events of Watch_Dogs, but after season 2 of the Wire. *Scenario: After their killing of Frank Sobtoka, the Greek and Spiros move to Chicago and set up shop, with their organization quickly rivaling the South Club. Hoping to eliminate competition, Lucky Quinn sets up a meeting with the Greek and Sergei, and has Iraq and his men ambush them. *It will be 12-vs-12. Category:Blog posts